The life and Times of a Wolf Demon
by Darkicewolf16
Summary: Naru is wolf demon and an assassin. She searches for the one responsible for the death of her older brother and she has an odd group of friends to back her up. sorry i suck at summaries


The silence of the early morning was broken by an alarm ringing through the room. The sound rang through Naru's head, waking her from her pleasant slumber. She groaned and groped around for the object that km,m owas making that infuriating sound that had angered her so early in the morning. She knocked over a few cups and her cell pone off of her night stand in desperation, wishing for the noise to stop. She finally found it the evil thing and grabbed it with one hand. With one swift movement she threw the atrocity across the room hitting the wall with a loud crack, signaling the thing had been beaten. She smirked contently at the sound, not caring how loud it was or who it had woken up.

Naru finally opened her sky blue eyes and yawned loudly, exposing her sharp fangs. She groggily sat up as she ran her hand through her shoulder length black and turquoise hair. She lazily tucked a piece of hair behind her elf like ear while letting out another yawn. She reached under the bed and picked up her cell phone. Groaning she sat the cell phone back on her nightstand, noticing that it was only 8 in the morning.

Naru was a 17 year old wolf demon with a bad attitude. She had to, considering she was an assassin. She had been an assassin since the death of her older brother, Kai, who was her only family. That day changed her and she would make the person who killed Kai pay. Since then she has tried to find any leads she could, using her job to get information.

Naru got out of bed and started to get dressed. She put on a red shirt that stopped and inch below her breasts. It had one long sleeve on the right side and the left slide side was sleeveless but had a fishnet glove reaching up to the shoulder. She also put on pants that had short leg on one side and pant leg on the other. She put her hair in a ponytail with her bangs down. Lazily she checked herself in the mirror only to say "fuck it ", after attempting to fix herself up.

She then tiredly tried to make her way across the ocean of clothes that she calls her room. "Man I've got to clean this sometime." Naru mumbled to herself, knowing that it wasn't going to happen. She stepped over a pile of books, attempting to make it across the room and almost tripping in the process.

As she almost reached the door, she unknowingly stepped on the now broken alarm clock. She let out a loud stream of loud curses and kicked the cursed thing across the room. It flew across the room and broke the window resulting in another loud stream of curses flying from Naru's mouth.

Once done with her fit she finally exited her room muttering about how pissed Rhana will be when she finds out Naru broke another window in her fit of rage. She grudgingly walked down the stairs almost falling down them a few times, lost in her thoughts. Once down the stairs she headed toward the kitchen still muttering incoherent curses.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed a grey and black haired elf reading a book at the kitchen table. The elf was wearing a Grey corset with a jean skirt that had ripped leggings underneath them. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached the mid of her back. The elf looked up at Naru and blinked her slate eyes, smiling.

"Oh Rhana, I didn't know you were up" Naru said laughing nervously, trying to act natural.

Rhana chuckled and said "I heard your alarm _before_ you threw it. You should really turn that thing down"

"Well what is the point if I throw it and wake you up anyway" Naru said Shrugging and stretching.

Rhana just glared slightly and shrugged, turning back toward her book. Now rhana isn't just a regular elf. She was an 18 year old chakra knight. Chakra knights are a very rare breed of elf that has a gem embedded into their foreheads. Rhana's happened to be a dark purple. Rhana had her wise and calm moments but she was mostly ditzy and hyper. She's Naru's best friend and has been as long as they both can remember. They grew up together and they know the same pain.

"So what was that second crash I heard?" Rhana asked, looking at Naru, knowing full well what that second crash was. It wasn't the first time that something like this has happened.

" Um….well…you see…what had happened was…"

Naru was interrupted by a girl with black and pink hair bursting into the kitchen. The girl looked around the room with her innocent pink eyes and grinned as she saw Rhana and Naru. She stared almost in a trance and the suddenly burst out screaming "Good morning!!" Then she ran up to Naru and Rhana and gave each of them a bone crushing hug, giggling and twitching a little.

"Jesus Akira!" Naru said coughing and rubbing her now bruised sides "Are you trying to kill me?!" Akira just giggled and shrugged. She twitched again a little and started bouncing around the kitchen.

Akira was dressed in a purple tube top that had an anime bunny on the front. She was also wearing a pair of light blue, ripped, jean Capri's and a pair of flip flops. She had her extremely long hair in a ponytail that reached down to her butt.

Rhana just laughed and asked "Akira, what are you doing up? I was expecting Naru, but not you." She noticed Akira's newly founded twitch and asked, titling her head. "And why do you keep twitching?"

Akira stopped bouncing for a minute and stated, quickly. "Well last night phoenix gave me an energy drink and I never went to sleep. And now I can't stop moving!" There was another twitch as her energized body refused to keep still. " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to run around the house a few more times." And with that, she barreled out of the kitchen toward the front door, almost falling over her flip flops.

Naru just shook her head and started to munch on an apple she had gotten during Akira's dilemma. Akira is different from most of the people in the house. She is a dragon sealed inside of a human body. Her web like ears and her tail are the proof of that fact. She is naïve and innocent, both brought out by her gentle nature and her young age. She was 15 and an amazing healer but she doesn't like to fight unless it is absolutely necessary.

Naru and Akira had found her wandering around one day with her only memory being that she had a dragon sealed inside her. At that point Rhana convinced Naru, with much difficulty, to take her in and give her a home. It had been about 2 years since then, and Akira couldn't be happier.

Rhana had gone back to concentrating on her book, completely forgetting about the window and Naru just sat there enjoying the silence. But the silence didn't last very long. After a few minutes Naru heard the front door open and close. Naru looked up expecting to see Akira but instead she saw her two partners Satoshi and Artemis, also known as Arc. Her eye twitched in irritation. "Do you guys know how to knock?" Naru asked sighing, and shaking her head.

"Well I was going to, but you know Satoshi will do anything to piss you of" Arc said with a small smile. Arc was a human in his early 20's, but definitely not a normal human. He was a shaman monk with quiet tendency. He was the planner of the mission and definitely the smartest of them all. He had brown hair that had random white streaks and dark blue eyes that were often overshadowed by his glasses. He was wearing a plain, brown, long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

Arc was Kai's best friend before he died. And took Arc it up to take care of her until she could herself, which he didn't have to for long. Naru and Rhana lived with Arc for about a year before she and Rhana had gotten a new place. But he was always welcome over.

Satoshi glared at Arc and muttered "kiss ass". Satoshi was Naru's main source for information for her "job". He was an overly cocky blood e lf that lived with Arc. Arc was the only one that could seem to be able to stay in the same room with him for more than 5 minutes. So he seemed fit for the job. Satoshi had black and blue bangs with the rest blue and spike up in the back. He also had pure black eyes, a distinct blood elf trait. He was dressed in a Chinese style black and blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He had met Naru through her job and somehow become part of the group. It was probably the discount on the information. And he was nice enough, for a dumb ass.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die today" Arc said calmly returning the glare.

Satoshi smirked and said, with over confidence " Well its either A) I live or B) she never gets information again and as you- " Satoshi was cut off by Akira running into the room, breathing heavily. Everyone turned and blinked, waiting for her to regain her breath.

She finally looked up and smiled saying "I'm tired now" and then fell to the floor with a thump. Everyone stared for a minute then burst into laughter, while Satoshi just sat there grumbling about being interrupted.

"Anyway, as I was saying-", Satoshi was again cut off but by an elf with short, spiked red hair that had a patch of black on his bangs. The elf was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. He waved to everyone, his blue eyes shining with happiness in the room while smiling. "Hi guys!" He said with a big grin.

Rhana laughed and said "Hello Phoenix" Phoenix was just a regular elf. He had a kind hearted personally, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. His naive way of thinking mixed with his hyperactive personality makes him seem rather stupid. But don't let that fool you. He was an excellent swordsman and he was mainly used as a guard of the house when Akira didn't go on missions. Phoenix looked at everyone one in the room and laughed when he saw Akira on the floor.

Satoshi cleared his throat in an attempt to regain everyone's attention and started to talk again. "Well anyway I-" Satoshi was interrupted yet again but my rhana.

"Oh phoenix! You got a haircut! It looks good!" Rhana said with a smile

"Can I finish my damn sentence!?" Satoshi yelled in aggravation.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, simply stating "no" all at once. Satoshi stared in disbelief as his 'friends' continued on in their own conversations.

"So why are you guys here again?" Naru asked Arc while Satoshi pouted in the corner muttering something about not caring.

Arc looked up and said "Oh, we have a new hit".

2


End file.
